1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receiver for use in a television receiver for receiving a digital broadcast signal or the like, for example. More particularly, this invention relates to a television receiver which can be made easy to handle by creating a virtual channel in which programs of a plurality of real channels are located selectively on the basis of a user profile in which information of programs received at every unit time is accumulated as user profile information.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a viewing of a program at a television receiver is considered, it is known that a user usually views programs along a certain pattern. For example, a user may view a weather forecast and an information program in the morning and may view a variety show and a drama in the night.
A user generally switches real channels in accordance with the above-mentioned program viewing pattern. Here, the real channel may be a channel in which a television station are broadcasting programs. One television station may occupy one channel. In this case, such a channel may be an ideal channel in which programs corresponding to a user's viewing pattern are located. In that case, a user need not switch channels.